


Light the Bed on Fire

by lex_kitten97



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bruce sleeps with Lex for information, Clark needs a hug, Lex is a minx, M/M, References to Child Abuse, but Lex has feelings for him, goes along with the movie somewhat, lex is psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has discovered that Lex is importing the Kryptonite he needs to destroy Superman, and he decides to start sleeping with Lex for information. Little does he know he's digging himself a dangerous hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce groaned at the knock on the door, making certain that last night's bedmate was covered before he pulled on his robe and got up to answer the door. 

“Breakfast, sir,” Alfred asked, holding out a dish of eggs and french toast. His slightly furrowed brow was enough indication to Bruce that he knew exactly whom Bruce was sharing his bed with. “And for your guest?”

“Alfred, may I have a word with you outside,” Bruce quickly led his butler out of the room and shut the door. He took a deep breath, “It isn't what it looks like; he has information that I need, and it wasn't really a surprise to me how easily he got into my bed. He's shown interest for years...” 

“Sir, as little a fan of Mister Luthor's that I am, don't you think this move is a tad heartless,” Alfred said, still holding the breakfast on his arm. “Perhaps that was too forward of me, I apologize for being so brash.”

“It's fine Alfred; I don't expect you to understand what's at stake here. I don't feel remorse for this; he has been stealing information, and I need to figure out what he's up to,” he took the tray from Alfred. “Two coffees as well.” Bruce returned to the bedroom and shut the door sternly behind him. Alfred heard a small yawn followed by faint, quiet words. Mister Wayne was digging himself a hole that would be hard to crawl out of. If Alfred knew anything about Lex Luthor, it was that he was persistant and now that he had Bruce in his clutches, he wouldn't let go.

“Good morning sunshine,” Bruce grumbled, setting the tray of food in front of Lex. “Hope you slept well.”

“Mmmm,” Lex hummed. “Still a slight headache, but I do remember having the strangest dream.” He paused for a moment of thought and chuckled. “Superman was blowing up the capitol.”

“That seems like a pretty reasonable dream,” he smirked. “It's a possibility if we don't do something to put him in check.” Bruce pressed his lips to Lex's quickly and gestured to the food in front of him. “Eat up, you worked yourself pretty hard last night, you little minx,” he winked and curled back in next to him. Lex worked slowly on the food, nodding.

“I have to do my best for Gotham's finest,” the younger one chirped, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. “Oh, what was it you wanted to talk to me about at the gala in the first place?”

Lex rolled over and quirked an eyebrow at Bruce. He has heard of Bruce's methods of getting what he wanted but wasn't about to let him have his way and ruin this; Lex would never admit his feelings for the other to anyone but last night had seemed like a fever dream he never wanted to wake up from. Finally he had gotten Bruce to one of his galas and now he was in the billionaire's bed. He liked to think he also had a few tricks up his sleeve. 

“I understand that your team may have found something in the Indian Ocean; a mineral that may be of some use to me,” he emphasized the last bit by biting gently on Lex's ear and growling. 

'Oh,' Lex thought. 'That's his play.'

“Maaaaaaybe,” Lex said, climbing into Bruce's lap and straddling him. “What about it? Are you telling me you would like to examine it or would you like it all to yourself?” He yelped as Bruce rolled them over, pinning the smaller billionaire down and attacking his neck. “I'm not one to disclose information Mister Wayne,” he purred. “Not even when the inquirer is fucking my brains out.”

“Oh, so this happens often then?”

“Wouldn't you like to know...”

“Perhaps I would only like to know what the use of the mineral for you.”

“ So this is an interrogation?-”

“I didn't say that-”

“Then prove it and put your dick in me,” Lex snapped, moaning wantonly when Bruce accepted his request. 

Alfred paused at the door when he heard Lex's cries of pleasure from inside and shook his head. Bruce's cheap flings usually didn't bother him, but this time he was playing with fire. The butler had spoken with Luthor briefly on a few occasions. Sure, he was definitely the eye candy for the sharks at parties and galas; the pretty young thing who inherited daddy's business and acted oblivious to the wandering gazes of the unhappily married men, but Alfred had noticed something else behind those vivid, wide eyes. There was something manic and wild underneath Lex's exterior; a craving for something dangerous. Behind his polite, eccentric facade was an animal waiting to come out of its cage. Unfortunately, Bruce seemed to be the one turning the key.

When the creaking of the bed stopped, Alfred took a deep breath and knocked, “Your coffee, Mister Wayne.” Bruce answered seconds later with his robe still on. “Cream and two sugars,” Alfred said, clearing his throat. “I will assume Mister Luthor has gotten enough cream this morning...”

Bruce grabbed the coffee and shut the door once again in Alfred's face. “Trouble with your man servant,” Lex asked innocently, feigning ignorance. “So about that mineral, I would be happy to show it to you if you ever decide to visit the R and D at Lexcorp. We would love to have you. I was honestly surprised when I saw you at my gala; I had no idea you had such an appreciation for books...” 

“Um, yeah, books are very important,” Bruce sipped his coffee. “I would be happy to come out to your company and partner with you on something, especially after last night.” Bruce's cell phone rang suddenly and he jumped, eyes still tired as he picked it up, “What's that? Well tell him it's not my pro-no no no I'll be right there.” He hung up and pulled off his robe, stumbling to his closet. “There's a little problem and they need me over at Wayne Enterprises baby; feel free to ask Alfred for lunch and he will show you out if you need more sleep,” Bruce leaned down and kisses Lex more slowly than before. “We will continue our discussion sometime soon.”

As soon as the door was shut, Lex let out a soft sigh, pulling his phone out. “Come on Mercy, answer your damn phone,” Lex groaned when his assistant failed to answer and pulled himself out of bed, wrapping a sheet around him and walking over to Bruce's rather large book shelf; not as large as his of course but not many things matched Lex's book collection. His finger ran along the outer bindings of the books until he stumbled across Lolita and a grin split his face as he pulled it out. It has always been one of his favorites and it surprised him that Bruce Wayne of all people would have it (another reason to fawn over him, he supposes).  
As it turns out, Bruce's book collection wasn't the biggest thing to reveal itself to Lex as the bookshelf peeled itself back and a doorway appeared with stairs winding down into what looked like a large cave. Lex quickly looked around himself to make sure no one was watching before slowly following the stairs down. 

“Well hello there Bat,” Lex began to giggle in surprise and victory when he saw the suit displayed in a big glass case. Running a hand over it slowly, he felt himself shaking, “You are a man full of surprises Mister Wayne; we are going to have so much fun..”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kent, where is my coverage on the gala!? Sports even,” Perry yelled from across the office and Clark covered his face, taking a deep breath. He had just been watching the news, where one of Bruce Wayne's employees was damaging the Superman statue in the middle of the city. It appeared that he had been injured in the attack on Metropolis months prior.“I send you to specifically report on the evening and all you give me is this damned blank page.”

“Perry, I'm trying harder to do what you want me to. Right now, however, I think I need to work on th-”

“The BAT thing, yes, I'm aware. Dammit Kent, you didn't even get a good interview with Luthor? His team recently donated thousands of dollars for Metropolis clean-up after the Superman incident,” Perry groaned. “Do you have anything of any value to report from the gala....at all?”

“Well Sir, I spoke briefly to Mister Wayne; the man seems to think highly of the Gotham bat,” Clark tapped a pencil on his desk. He was thinking about how he'd heard Bruce talking into his earpiece. He had been looking for something in Luthor's place but Clark hadn't been able to track him closely enough. Then the ordeal between the billionaires had happened. “I couldn't speak to Mister Luther because he left shortly after with Mister Wayne.”

Perry's hand shot up into the air, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, you're telling me that there is a possible scandal at large involving Gotham's golden boy and Metropolis' wunderkind?”

“Sir, I don't think-”

“Follow up on it; it's the most eye-grabbing scoop we've had in months. I'm not usually one for cheap gossip but this could have merit,” Perry rushed away before poking his head back in. “I will set you up for an interview with Luthor, and I want you to show me what you can do for real this time Kent.”

Clark rolled his eyes; if he only knew.

\---  
“He wouldn't give anything to me,” Bruce murmured with his mouth on the edge of his coffee mug. “I'm going to have to ask him for another invite to his place and a tour of his labs.”

“And I don't suppose that will come without a cost, then,” Alfred asked knowingly. “ He smiled at me on his way out this morning; it was quite unsettling. I don't know about this Master Bruce; are you sure this rock is worth tying yourself to Lex Luthor in such an intimate way? I know I shouldn't be so forward but his mind is like a bag of cats I'm sure. I heard a bit of his lovely speech last night, god help me...”

“He doesn't seem dangerous Alfred. Off his rocker maybe, but not dangerous. As long as I play along, he's putty in my hands. I just need to know what he wants that damned rock for.”

“Don't say I never did anything for you Mister Wayne,” the butler sighed and got up to clean the silverware while Bruce was deep in thought.   
–---

“An interview with me? Wasn't he at my book gala last night,” Lex asked, sitting up on his father's old desk with a glass of bourbon. “Why didn't he just talk to me then?”

“Well, you did leave in quite the hurry sir,” Mercy looked up from her laptop, sitting across from Lex. “May I ask what Bruce Wayne wanted that was so important?”

“Mercy, you know I don't like to kiss and tell,” Lex smirked.

“So I can confirm the rumors then?”

“Hmm, what now,” Lex raised an eyebrow.

“Um, well, I heard a few of the men talking last night and they were calling you a few unsightly things. Apparently you're a floozy...”

“Sleeping with the man of my dreams doesn't make me a floozy,” Lex shouted, making Mercy jump. Lex closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Pardon me, Mercy; I just have a lot on my mind. That goddamned senator from Kentucky has me in a dither and I just needed to let off some steam. 

'Take a bucket of piss and call it granny's peach tea...'

'...I won't drink it'

'I'll show her,' Lex flinched as his mind yelled at him.

“...That's all Bruce was...” He lied through his teeth but in true Lex fashion, he hated letting people around him know how he really felt. “Plus he mentioned something about coming over to visit my labs. I'm sure with a little extra help I may be able to get some of my projects off the ground.”

“Not like you need any help sir...”

“Shhhhh,” Lex walked over and put a finger to her lips. “Just let me have my fun Mercy.”  
–---

Two days later, Clark was finally able to get to sit down with Lex in his father's office and have a one-on-one discussion. Lex wasn't particularly a fan of The Daily Planet's work, considering most of it focused on defending Superman. Lex, however, was looking for good PR and Clark seemed like the naive, Tarzan type that he could play like a fiddle. My god, was Mercy right about him being a floozy? It didn't matter...

“I would like to congratulate you on the success of your gala the other night, Mister Luthor; it was a great night for a great cause,” Clark prompted for Lex to speak and the younger man smirked at him.

“Well since it was such a great cause, I'm surprised Superman didn't show up,” Lex went into a fit of loud, awkward laughter before clearing his throat and continuing. “But yes, um, thank you. May I ask what this interview is about?”

'What was Bruce Wayne looking for in your mansion,' Clark thought, but instead went with what Perry had given him.

“Could you describe your relationship to Bruce Wayne?”

Lex smiled and took a sip from the glass of wine in front of him, “I don't kiss and tell...but seriously we are nothing more than potential business partners.”

“Oh I see,” Clark replied awkwardly, jotting something down. Lex was looking at him like a child in wonder; how on earth had this Greek god been hired to work behind the scenes feeding bullshit to the people of Metropolis. Lex thought back to his plan; making himself look good only gave him more leverage for him to be granted the import license of interest. He needed Clark Kent to give him nothing but praise. 

“My father used to bring me in here for talks,” Lex nodded, looking around. “He believed that I was capable of great things.”

'He used to beat me until I screamed.'

'He took my innocence.'

'He killed my mother.'

'I killed him.'

Lex giggled, “He believed in me, but can you believe the government doesn't even want to help me stop a potential earth-shattering crisis.” He shook his head and looked up into Clark's eyes. “With Bruce Wayne, I feel that we share the same dreams and aspirations. What do you dream about, Mister Kent?” Lex pointedly put his hand over Clark's, who swallowed heavily and cleared his throat.

Lex stood up from his chair and walked over to Clark, downing his glass of wine. “You requested this interview but you haven't done much talking yourself, Clark,” Lex set the glass down and sat down on Clark's lap. “Didn't you want an up-close-and-personal interview?”

Clark's eyes widened but he quickly shook his head, “Mister Luthor, I think you've had too much to drink; I should be going if this won't be professional.” When Clark went to move Lex, the smaller man stayed firmly on his lap. 

“Please Mister Kent, I can offer you a job working for me; get on the winning side and forget all about your false gods,” Lex pressed his lips to Clark's, slowly removing the other man's glasses. When he pulled away, Lex froze and tilted his head to the side. He examined him closely as Clark shook his head and stood up, lifting Lex's body with one arm and placing him on the desk.

“I happen to like my job very much, Mister Luthor. I should be going now,” Clark grabbed his glasses from Lex and left in a hurry. Lex just sat there staring after him until he went into a fit of nervous giggling. The giggling progressed into what can only be described as a psychotic breakdown. He threw the wine glass into the wall, where it shattered into a million pieces. 

'My dad's room...'

Lex took a knife to the bed, throwing the feathers into the air and spinning around.

'I kept it just the same...'

'Maybe dad will come back....'

Lex saw himself running and hiding in a storage closet while his father looked for him with his belt in his hand. After years of what seemed like the same routine Lex had taken care of the problem. 

And he would again.

The TV flashed to the vandalism done in downtown Metropolis by one of Bruce's employees who fell victim to the Superman attack. He would be serving time in jail. He had no reason to live anymore...the perfect asset.

“Court is now in session,” Lex ran a hand through his hair and grinned at the TV.


End file.
